


Couch Potato

by ghostofsmilespassed



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofsmilespassed/pseuds/ghostofsmilespassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for my absence. I'm not going to give you excuses, but I'm back hopefully. </p>
<p>I <b> will </b> be working on the septipler fic, but this is just a quick little thing to get me back in to writing.</p>
<p> Thank you all so much for your patience <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Couch Potato

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my absence. I'm not going to give you excuses, but I'm back hopefully. 
> 
> I **will** be working on the septipler fic, but this is just a quick little thing to get me back in to writing.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience  <3

Danny walked in to the grumpspace with a sigh. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, for whatever reason. The circles under his eyes had become prominent now, but he still cheerfully greeted everyone as he walked to his desk. Suzy, Barry, Jack, and Vernon were at the little picnic table with notebooks, presumably discussing important business matters and scheduling plans. Ross and Kevin were at their desks, and Arin... Where was Arin? 

Dan spun in his chair, looking for his friend. 

"He's in the recording booth Danny," Brian called, walking in from the bathroom. He sat at the table with the others, and Danny smiled at him in thanks. With a sigh Danny stood and walked to the little grumproom, plopping on to the couch. Arin was in the booth next door, working on music, most likely for the starbomb album they were in the progress of brainstorming. Danny lay back, arms behind his head, and watched his friend work. 

It was helpful to Dan to see how Arin worked on music, as it was so similar to his own method. But it was also calming in a sense. Arin's face changed as he tried different voices, making adorable faces when he didn't get something right. But when he liked what he tried, his eyes lit up. It seemed to encourage him as he did the next line, and it was an admirable trait to Dan. He loved seeing people passionate about what they did, especially creative things, but Arin was special. He calmed Dan down so much.. 

... 

Dan blinked his eyes open, feeling incredibly disoriented and groggy. He was warm though, and very comfortable.. Danny rolled over and was enveloped in the musk of Arin's deodorant. The other grump was asleep, his arms around Danny. A blanket was thrown over them both. Dan blushed, used to how affectionate Arin was, but still slightly embarrassed. 

"Fuck it" Danny decided. He curled in to his friend, hiding his face in the warmth of Arin's chest. He could feel Arin's arms tighten, and he was held closer to him. Danny closed his eyes, going back to sleep. 

... 

Suzy had a big, ridiculous grin as she quietly closed the door to the grumproom. She was glad Danny was finally getting the well needed rest, and seeing her boys curled up on the couch together was always a treat, as were the pictures on her phone that she would be showing to everyone in the office. They would be teased about it later, probably for days, but for now the two grumps slept, blissfully unaware of the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this little thing kinda sucks :P it was just a short thing, but the septiplier chapter is a draft that im sitting on for now until im happy with it. will be up sometime this month?


End file.
